Farming Tools
Farming Tools are equipments used in tending to the farm- or livestock-related needs. Despite the fact that they are equipped and mostly works in the same way as weapons, there are certain differences which sets them apart from other conventional weapons; they cannot be sold through the shipping bin. The level of a tool can be upgraded by forging it along with two scrap iron ores of equal or higher level; this is an excellent way to increase forging skill. (for example using lvl 9 or 10 ores you may repeat the forging of a lvl 10 tool and rapidly increase your forging level) How to obtain the tools When a new game is started, the Cheap Can and Cheap Hoe are given by Mist as part of the prologue. The additional tools, however must be obtained from different villagers through different criteria. Statistics Legend: *'Tool:' Name of the tool. *'Skill': Recommended level of the Skill the tool is associated with. Swinging the tool at below the recommended Skill Level drains more RP than the tool does by default, depending on the level gap. *'Atk': Attack power of the tool. Determines damage done to an enemy when striking with the tool, but plays no role in farming. *'Sp. Atk': Level of the Special Attack. Special Attacks consume twice as much RP, but the swing is higher in power and performance (i.e: more damage, more areas covered). In case of Hammers and Axes, Sp. Atk determines whether they can crush rocks (1) and boulders (2) or chop down stumps (1), respectively. *'RP': Amount of RP required for each normal swing with a Level 1 tool, provided that the associated skill is equal to or higher than the required level stated for the tool. If your skill is lower, then it will drain RP according to the amount shown in your forge menu. Sp. Atk. will consume 2 times the RP shown. *'Range': Number of squares on a soil patch covered by the tool's Special Attack. ("Distance in front of the player" x "Width across the direction the player is facing") *'Info': In-game description of the tool. *'Forge Skill': Default Forge Skill Level required to forge the tool easily. Although, notably, it is possible to forge it at 20 Skill Levels (at most) below the default, provided that the player has the recipe. *'Ingredients': Items required to create the tool. *'Recipe Book': The Recipe Book in which the player can find the recipe to forge the tool. Watering Can The Watering Can is used to water the crops, and the most frequently used farming tool in the field. To water the crops, the Watering Can must first be filled up from a water source such as the well, a stream, a pond or, strangely, even the ocean. Spraying water on tilled soil consumes 1 unit of water, be it normally or through a Special Attack, albeit differing in the number of squares affected. The water will not decrease if all the squares affected are already watered(or if "watering" the floor indoors to increase farming skill). Spraying on flat soil has no effect on the soil or the Can, apart from the RP consumption. Farming is the skill associated with the Watering Can. Hoe Farming is the skill associated with the Hoe. Hammer Charged attacks increase chance of finding ore and gems when breaking rock in dungeons; also raise level of items. Axe Lumber is the skill associated with the Axe. Sickle Farming is the skill associated with the Sickle. The Sickle is also a highly effective weapon in Dungeons after upgrading it once to the Iron Sickle. While slow starting compared to one-handed swords, Raguna's spinning special attack animation allows for repeated hits and does more damage the closer you are to the target, often doing damage in excess of 100-150 damage (far surpassing any weapon at that point in the game). It can easily take down bosses early on, particularly the Green Ruins boss. The downside to this, however, is that Raguna's weapon ability does not increase, but his Farming skill does. Fishing Pole Fish is the skill associated with the Fishing Pole. Pet Brush Harvester See also: *Game Mechanics *Getting Started Category:Guides